Field of the Invention
The present application generally relates to image processing and, more particularly, to a technique for processing an image and transmitting the image to an external apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a so-called computer is known as an image processing apparatus. For example, a laptop computer can transmit a signal of a display screen of the laptop computer to a different display apparatus such as an external monitor or projector through a video output terminal, and cause the different display apparatus to display the display screen. For example, the publication of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-177784 discusses a technique for connecting to an external monitor or projector via a network, capturing a display screen of a laptop computer, transmitting the captured display screen as image data to the external monitor or projector to which the laptop computer is connected, and causing the external monitor or projector to display the received image data.